The Rukia Diaries
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: This is the life of Rukia on her stay in Karakura Town. Making friends just as it is. Who are unknown of the fact that she's a vampire.
1. First Day

**It's been such a long time! Ugh! I am a busy body. Doing the you know-stuff. I pulled myself for a long while from all things of internet to get a taste of nature. I'm finally back with a new story ever since I started and finished all of the seasons of The Vampire Diaries and read The Vampire Academy series. My inspirations!**

**I will update a chapter every Tuesday. Just so you know. I'm kind of editing the third chapty at the time now. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, L.J. Smith owns The Vampire Diaries, _and_ Richelle Mead owns The Vampire Academy series**

_**VAMPIRE RULE #1: Vampires can walk around in the sunlight. . . as long a witch**** casts a spell on ****their skin giving them the ability to walk around in the sunlight.**_

* * *

"Go on, Rukia." Nii-sama said.

Unable to withhold my anger I got out of the BMW and slammed the door to know how I really feel about his "good idea" of putting me in a place I don't want to go. High school. All because I needed to be watched and put in my place. And also because he apparently does not allow anyone who's living in his mansion to drink blood from helpless humans. A.K.A. me. Thus after three weeks on putting me on an animal blood diet, he enrolled me in here to keep me busy instead of walking around town feeding.

Conversations buzzed and irritated my eardrums as I crossed the campus lawn. Girls already formed their groups, cliques or whatever talking about boys and a sleepover. Some guys were goofing off burping some ABC's. I approached upon a crowd that has already formed in front of a board that displays what class everyone will be placed in for the entire school year. I squeezed through the many legs, pelvis's, and thighs in order to get to the board. Scanning through the chronological order of surnames, it took me awhile to find Kuchiki and my name that Nii-sama enrolled me in.

Kuchiki Michi.

I travel a lot. Nii-sama knows that I prefer a false name and identity. Just because I like to play it safe like that. Though it's not the best name I've had.

Along with my false name is my homeroom class, classroom, and teacher. 1-3, room 116 with Urahara Kisuke.

_Urahara Kisuke? Why is he here?_ Urahara is kind of Nii-sama's friend. He is a distant close friend of mine and our history had gone back (literally) in the day. Did I mention he is also a vampire?

Walked on to the main building I began my journey to find my classroom. Which was not there apparently. I searched all around buildings of the campus for room 116 . Finding it in some other building labeled F, on the second floor several doors down from the two flights of stairs. Entering a classroom full of students who are supposively in the same current grade as me.

"Are you a freshman?" A high voice made my ears go alert. Interestingly, she managed to approach me without me noticing her prescence beforehand. The girl was ,of course taller than me, has auburn hair, medium sized grey eyes,and big boobies. From first impression I can already tell that she's an innocent, fragile, oblivious, average teenage girl.

"Yes I am." I altered my usual dull voice with a tinge of an upbeat attitude.

"Oh goodie! We're in the same class!" She clap her hands together. She sweat dropped at that action and bowed." My name is Inoue Orihime. I prefer if you call me Orihime."

"Ru-Michi." I almost gave my real name to Orihime.

"Michi?"Footsteps of another girl started to approach us. She held out her hand to me." Tatsuki."

"Hello Tatsuki." I bowed.

She waved off my formality." No need to do so. Are you new in town?"

"Yes. I arrived about a week ago." I actually arrived in town two months ago. Walking around town past midnight hunting for food. The usual routine. Right before Nii-sama caught me.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here-" Tatsuki had been interrupted by a microphone that screeched everyone's eardrums. The sound ceased after approximately 17 seconds. A woman's voice blared her statement within the microphone."Good morning students, I wish you all had a decent short break. I welcome you to the new school year as well. Your Principle, Principle Kyoraku, would like to give you an announcement in the auditorium in thirty minutes. Thank you." The speaker immediately turned off.

"Where's the auditorium?" I couldn't help not to ask.

"It's in building A on the left side of the main building." Tatsuki says. She then turned to Orihime's direction." Have you seen Keigo and Mizuiro?"

Orihime placed a finger on her lips and thought back in her mind." I don't think so. I haven't even seen Keigo after witnessing that accident."

"That fool is always getting himself in trouble." Tatsuki angrily said.

They talked. I found myself walking through the girls as they chat about on how this Keigo guy get hurt. I went to the first tables that formed a U around the room. Cluttered with papers, sylabbuses, for each class. I grabbed every one of them and stuffed them in my bag. Moving on to the next station. Applications to mindless activities. And my homeroom teacher Urahara.

"What do you want?" I asked dryly. Scanning some of the applications. Avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanted to see how my student is," he responded like he was hurt," can I not engage in a conversation with one of my many students?"

Rolling my eyes as he continued on." So, how are you?"

"Fine."I said making my way to another station that has copies of the same book. The school handbook. I picked one of the dozens of them placing it in my bag.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on." How is that animal diet going?"

"It's none of your buisness."I responded.

"I just wanted to know how my friend's little sister is doing. Considering the several incidents before Kuchiki-san put you on that diet. You almost killed that last guy."

"Whatever."Not wanting to get in an endless conversation I left the room and the building. Walking and wandering around the campus. Exhausted I climbed up a tree fast enough so that no one couldn't even see. I laid down across on one of the many branches from the tree. Staring up at the sky and the clouds despite the fact that the tree branches above me blockes part so that it isn't a full view. This moment of peace briefly calmed me.

A microphone blared through various speakers outside the building. Inturrupting my quiet time. It ceased in under 10 seconds."In fifteen minutes all students must appoint to the auditorium. I repeat, in fifteen minutes all students must appoint to the auditorium."

I was left in peace after the momentary announcement. But not for long though.

"Hey!" A voice called out directed to me." Hey you up there!"

I glared down at the disruptive person."What the hell do you want?" The disruptive person was a boy. He appeared to look like a girl. Although the uniform shirt and the khakis said otherwise.

"You to be careful up there!" He shouted with his hands over his mouth calling up to me.

"Don't worry about me." I said to him.

"Mizuiro!" The boy turned around towards his companion. Ending our short lived conversation. Immediately I jumped off of the branch and bolted to someplace that is under isolation. Doing so with no one noticing a thing. I could still hear Mizuiro and his companion talking from within the distance on a bench. Watching them.

"Mizuiro c'mon! Orihime saved us some spots in the auditorium!" His companion's voice is the voice of Tatsuki's."What are you doing wandering around like a lost puppy?"

"I was talking to this girl that was on the-" He looked at the location on where I had previously been

"This girl on the what?" Tatsuki asked, wanting him to finish his sentence.

"Nothing." He responded." Let's go."

"Okay. . ." Tatsuki said awkwardly. They both went off from the lawn to enter the auditorium building.

I got up from the bench and started my way towards building A. From having to hear various conversations from adolescents who are also on their way to the auditorium. One conversation stung in my ears.

"Explain on how you ended up late to the first day of school, Kurosaki."His companion said." Orihime has been saving us some seats for a long period of time, having her to go through all that trouble to save seats for Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chad, herself, you, and I."

"I know, I know, I know." The Kurosaki boy said. His voice familiarized me. It's _him_. I took a quick glance from the steps of the auditorium building to the two boys walking on the concrete towards the building. They walked beside each other. His companion is a few inches shorter than himself. Paler than Kurosaki and has small sized glasses upon his face. Whereas Kurosaki has bright coloured hair, tan, and enormously tall and skinny. He appears to be the opposite of _him_, but I know it is _him_." But now I have to take a piss."

_Him._ Shiba Kaien. The man who Turned me.

"I don't need to know your business Kurosaki."

"Whatever."Kurosaki and his companion continued on towards the steps that led to the auditorium. I quickly went inside while dozens upon dozens of students of this school went through the main hallway and into the auditorium. I waited for the arrival of the two companions. Against the wall. Arms crossed. Ready for business. Whatever Kaien or Kurosaki has in his absurd mind I want to know. I don't have time to be dealing with the guy who made me the other woman, who claimed me as his sex slave, who Turned _me_.

My eyes watched the bright orange headed boy and his friend-who continued on to the auditorium. Kurosaki made his direction down the hallway towards the boys' room. I followed cautiously. As I follow the footsteps of Kurosaki I spot a four legged table. I immediately broke one of the four legs. My reason for retrieving the leg: To kill Kurosaki A.K.A Shiba Kaien.

He entered the restroom without noticing me. I did as well 30 seconds after he entered the restroom. Quietly closing the door before breaking the table leg in half in order to jam the door. I wouldn't want unwanted company to come bursting through the door witnessing a murder, will I? Just in case, I moved the big trashcan that was next to the sink effortlessly against the door. Now all I need is an approach for some good revenge. An idea sparked in mind. A simple idea. I wiped one of the three sinks before sitting on it. Crossing my legs and twirling the other half of the desk leg. I couldn't help myself to smile with giddy at the fact that this will be the end of Shiba Kaien. I already have several scenarios on how I could end him all awhile I hear his footsteps echoing in the restroom, closer, and more closer than I anticapated. Anxiety grew on me. Ignoring it, Kaien finally faced me. I mentally took a picture of his face that was shocked. Eyes wide along with his mouth that is partically open. He couldn't be that suprised could he?

"Hello again _**Kurosaki**_," I stressed on the fake ass last name he made up," it's been a long time."

He softened his facial expression before he spoke."You do know that you're in the boys' restroom, right?"

"Yes, I know." I said, hopping off of the sink. Weapon by my side. This is will be _fun_.

"So why a little girl like you is in here?" He asked dumbly." There's an elementary school right down the street little girl."

"Just so you know Kaien I'm not a little girl-"

"-_And_ just so you know little girl I'm not Kaien, my name is Ichigo." He interrupted." Now if you'll excuse me I need to wash my hands."Swiftly with huge steps he walked around me. _Kurosaki Ichigo? Why the fuck Kaien named himself after some fruit?_ The man's mind worked in mysterious ways. Rapidly, I had him against the mirror. The mirror shattered on impact of his big head. The desk's leg was held upon his neck holding him in place so he won't squirm. As for me, I stood on the sink face to face with that bastard.

"Who the fuck are you?" His pair of hands were up to the weapon that I held to hold him up. He squirmed. Only to cause me to choke Kaien more and more. His face turned into the color of a strawberry. I expect him to be more calm and familiar with me than to be raged and foreign-and weak. Does this guy have any memory of me?

"You still don't remember me?" I say." I should be your worst and only nightmare." That's a bit cliche' for me.

"I don't know shit little girl!" He shouted as he gasp for breathe. Struggling under my hold." Get the hell off of me!"

"No-" I smelt something. It was a strong scent that can make any vampire go crazy. Blood. Fresh human blood.

_That can't be possible!_ Though it can. My mind came to conclusion that this is definitely _**not**_ Kaien. _If he's not Kaien then is he really a human?_ The blood that flowed from the wound that was on the back of his head and down the right side of his neck said otherwise. My desires got the best of me. I haven't had human blood in a long time. His blood stung my nostrils. I felt my face changing into the monster I am. Eyes gone black, veins popping out, and my teeth showing all for him to see. Horror was shown on the orange headed male's face. I turned my head to the side to take a small lick of it. I did so. Slowly. The taste of my mouth is foreign to me. The foreign taste of fresh human blood that I haven't consumed in a long time tasted more than good, it tasted like-

Someone pounded the door furiously."Whoever is inside! Unlock the door immediately! You don't need that much privacy!"I push myself back on the wall to stop, dropping the Strawberry boy in the sink-who is as of now unconscious. I changed back to normal given this situation. Mapping out a plan to get out of here. I went into the first stall to get a toilet roll, exiting the filthy stall. I grabbed the Strawberry boy's ankle so I can print his left shoe on the roll. Placing the roll on the floor. For a short amount of time I carried the now unconscious Strawberry boy before carefully placing him on the floor. Hands on my hips and sighing at the "hard" work I did. I have to give myself some credit in order to make it look like he slipped on some toilet paper, causing himself to crash into the mirror-cracking it up a bit, and to fall lifelessly on the floor by the impact of it. Yep I did good.

Now for my escape plan. . .

I choose to move the trashcan first. Placing it back to it's designated spot near the first sink. Swiftly with ease I unjammed the door and bolted right out of there in which so no one could see me.

* * *

Word traveled fast from mouth to ear. Before lunch half of the school already knew about the big Strawberry who slipped on some toilet paper, crashed into the mirror, and fell on the ground that gave him a severe head wound and a concussion. Not only that gossip girls claims that he's talking crazy about an 8-year-old girl is out to murder him.

I droned out the long lecture monologue of the Math teacher who was currently explaining class rules to everyone. Looking at the digital clock. It changed numbers slowly every sixty seconds. Waiting for this wasteful period to be over. Looking out from my window seat was the nice view of the high school campus. Trees were spread apart from another a meter or two away from each other, colorful flowers decorated the area, benches and trashcans were in between two trees that were closer together, and as awhile students and teachers walk on the concrete path to their classes. One student stuck out from the many. It's none other than that kid named after a fruit, Strawberry boy, it's hard to miss his bright coloured hair that is currently wrapped with bandages for the time being.

The school bell rung. It was time for lunch. Though the teacher dismissed us until after he erased the board. Everyone fled the room in a huge crowd. For as I. I escaped swiftly, running as the wind in the hallway to exit the building. There's pros and cons on being an immortal vampire. But running like the speed of light is definitely a pro. I came upon where I had been at not so long ago. Up upon the tallest tree on the same branch, lying down. Taking advantage of not really eating human food for lunch just by resting on a tree branch. Life is good.

"Michi is that you?" I heard and smelt Orihime coming before she stopped and called me out. I looked down at the girl." Yes it's me."

"Why are you up there?"

"I'm just relaxing."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Who's 'us'?"

"My friends."

I puffed out air. As much as I wanted to relax and sit here all alone. It would be better if I was around company that to sit here." Okay then." I effortlessly climbed down several branches to ground level. Landing on my two feet. Ready to go.

"Wow" She stood their with momentary astonishment before realizing that she's staring" I'm so sorry." She bowed and recomposed her posture. Saying brightly and motioned her left hand." Follow me."

I did so, not behind her. But beside her. We chatted on the way into the building and up four flights of stairs.

"Where are you from Michi?" Orihime asked me as she held the door out for me and entered afterwards.

"I'm from China." All of my responses will be little harmless white lies."Where are you from?"

"Here, in Karakura Town." She replied and asked another question."How old are you?"

"Umm," think, Rukia, think. How old would a 9th grader be?" Fourteen?" I sounded like I asked myself a question.

"When's your birthday?" _Why she's asking all them questions?_" January 14th. Yours?"

"September 3rd."She said." How's your first day so far?"

"It's okay I guess." I responded truthfully as we went up the first flight of stairs together. Our feet echoed the partially isolated building from the steps.

"People says the first day's the worst." Orihime says." To me it's the best! You get to see your friends again and make new ones! Also I get to meet new teachers that'll teach me the things that I will need to know in the future for me to pass my exams!"

I sweatdropped at her short monologue.

"What kind of music do you like?" Orihime and I went on the second flight of stairs.

I responded truthfully again." I don't really listen to that much music. So, I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some of my CDs sometime!" She exclaimed happily as a few other lightbulbs filled her head." Or we could throw or go to a party! There's lots of music there!"

"I guess so." I didn't know what else to say to that bright headed girl as we went up the next flight of stairs."What kinds of music do you like?"

"I love rock and pop music like. . ." She drawled out to think before anything comes to mind. She lit up with her response," like Paramore and 2NE1!"

"Okay. . ." I said."What kind of food do you like?"

"That's a tricky one," she says," I love all kinds of food. Like pancakes with peanut butter and hotsauce for breakfast, sushi with lots of wasabi and peanut butter, watermelon with mustard on top, curry rice with lots and lots of hotsauce on top, plain rice with ketchup on top, fish with a little bit of peanut butter and jelly and sweet and sour cream, and-"

I was totally lost after that. Orihime seems to be fine with that. Talking about what she eats with what and stuff. Most of the stuff she says are incredibly disgusting. Like sushi with lots of wasabi and peanut butter-that sounded outrageously disgusting. Imagining it is even worse.

Anyways, when we finally got up to the top of the building. There eating lunch was Orihime's companions together eating in a circle. They were all to absorbed up in a conversation. Orihime and I approached them unnoticed. Until Orihime greeted them." Hello Uryuu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Sado, and Kurosaki-kun!"

Kurosaki. _Now how the hell is he her companion?_ Everyone turned to the direction of Inoue Orihime. They all politely greeted her. All but one. Kurosaki Ichigo. Examining his expression I can already tell that he is surprise as I am. Though he couldn't hold back his astonish gaze. Lifting up his index at me." You!" He pointed at his head." You did this to me!"

"Um, excuse me?" I acted obliviously.

"That's the 8-year-old who wants to murder me!" He exclaimed loudly and continues to point at me. Like a normal outsider unknown on what's his problem, I looked at his companions.

"Don't mind him," the guy with glasses says," he slipped and fell earlier today. He mentally ill for now." He stood and approached me. Holding out his right hand." Ishida Uryuu."

I shook his hand and responded." Kuchiki Michi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san." He said."Come, sit with us." Moments later I found myself sitting down in between Uryuu and Tatsuki. Everyone was busy eating their lunch, including Orihime who was devouring hers that Tatsuki had gotten for her from her locker. It was awkwardly quiet for me.

"So," I thought of a subject," what's his problem?" I asked anyone in general. Reference to the Strawberry who is currently eating by himself away from us.

"He's afraid that you're going to kill him." Tatsuki says, alright with the fact of eating with her mouth full." Cut the clutz some slack. Ichigo's been a bit paranoid after he slipped on some toilet paper."

"Toilet paper?"

"Like I said he's a clutz."

"I can hear you, you know!" Ichigo shouted from his spot from the corner of the roof.

"Hey Michi," I turned my attention to Orihime. Who is currently stuffing herself with her weird foods from her lunch box," don't you eat lunch?"

"I already ate." I replied automatically.

"Oh, okay." She then took a big bite of her sandwich filled with appears as unknown contents to me. She hummed in pleasure in response.

"What school did you previously went to?" Uryuu asked. Cleaning up his small area, placing trash in his lunch box.

"I went to a boarding school in London." I answered him.

"I thought you were from China!" Orihime piped up. _Fail._

I came up with a weak explanation to my own mess up." I am from China, but for a couple of years I stayed at a boarding school in London."

"Oh." Orihime says. A few moments of silence let's me know that they've kind of bought the story

"Do you travel a lot Michi?" Mizuiro asks.

I honestly answered the question." Yeah, quite a bit."

"Oh! Where to?" Orihime excitedly asked me.

I started naming some cities." Like Rome, Paris, Berlin, Athens, and New York City."

"Wow." The big foreign looking guy-in who I assume is Sado.

"Do you get tired of traveling?" Mizuiro asked.

"At times, but it's all just for vacation." I said.

The bell rang. All of us departed the roof and resumed back to our classes for the next three periods.

* * *

The bell rung for dismissal. The Character Ed. teacher dismissed the class. Everyone rushed out of there and went to their lockers. I made my way to the exit where lots of people exited from that lead outside. Escaping the mass crowd of teenagers waiting for their guardians or relatives to pick them up to go home starting my journey to the Kuchiki estate.

It was when after I crossed the bridge that lead to the heart of the town. The sidewalk in the town had dozens amount of strangers like me walking among them. From the distance I've seen five other people that I can identify. Mizuiro, Sado, Uryuu, Orihime and Ichigo. Not trying to catch up to them or join their conversation. Instead I think the better option is to listen.

"-Michi is trying to kill me!" That Strawberry boy exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Mizuiro exclaimed.

"It's possible!" He insisted." That little midget almost strangled me to death!"

"Just drop it Kurosaki." Uryuu says." That girl did nothing to you. You're only embarrassing yourself like the fool you are." _Wise words Uryuu._

"Whatever. Goodbye." I saw them split. Uryuu and Orihime went in one direction, whilst Sado and Mizuiro gone another. Ichigo went along straight ahead towards a neighborhood meters away from his location. Two meters behind, I tread the heels of the Strawberry's shadow. He strut down the concrete road whistling lightly.  
He turned a corner to the neighborhood. Sixteen houses down from the entrance was his residence. He entered after knocking on the door.

I finished counting 900 seconds before proceeding to the door and knocked. A girl a bit taller than me opened it. Appearing to be a bit surprise for a second.

"Sorry for disturbing you," I said to her," but I need to apologize to Ichigo about a misunderstanding." I bowed." My name is Kuchiki Michi."

"I'm good." The girl said and quickly bowed." Call me Yuzu."

"May I come in?" I asked. The superstition of a vampire that isn't automatically invited in a house is a reality. It's a dumb superstition to me actually.

"Yes you may." I entered the house." I won't be here long. I just came to apologize to Ichigo." I told her."Is he here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room." Yuzu decided to specify."First door to the right."

"Thank you." I bowed politely once again." I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"N-No problem."She responded. I went my way up to the dozen flights of stairs that led me to the second floor of the home. I hear music coming from a nearby room-which is most likely Ichigo's designated room. I entered. Closing the door behind me. Striding further in the room. Seeing the orange headed male and the bandage around his head. Sitting in his chair, earphones in his ear listing to some rock music that I could also hear-even though he has the volume on low on his IPod, he did his work all awhile he is unaware of my presence in the room.

Gently and carefully I took out the earplugs that drowned him with music. Flinging the object behind me. He began to turn his head around. Quickly I whirled his whole chair around. Got on his legs. And had him in a choke-hold if he does anything.

"You!" He managed to get one word out as I had him in a choke-hold. I proceeded to choke him more, not that much that he will die in suffocation.

"Strawberry dumbass," I said," I don't know who you are, or why the hell you name yourself after a fruit. Regardless if you claim you are Kaien or not, or have any association with him-I will keep my eyes on you. If you decide to insult me, expose me to anyone, lie to me, or to fight me-you _will_ have it coming," I grabbed his groin and traced my tongue outside of his ear," if your decision is one of the following I will disconnect your penis and torture you until you beg for mercy. Would you want that?" I got up from his lap and before he could do anything I socked him in the stomach harder than I intend to. He let off an 'oof' before collapsing in front of my feet. Sighing. I hoisted him up on his bed in a position that looks as if he was staring at the ceiling and fell asleep. I fled the room. Down the stairs. I said thank you and goodbye to Yuzu, left the home and ran onward to the Kuchiki estate.

* * *

**I know it's not much. It's a start to a new beginning From what you had read there it's not the direct story-line of the Smith's and Mead's novels. Like I said they're my inspiration for writing (or typing) The Rukia Diaries. I'll update soon next week. Be sure to review and give your thoughts to me about the first chapter!**


	2. Desire

**Another week, another chapter. How ya'll been doin'? ;D**

**The makings of this chapter had been difficult. But I made it though.**

**Warnings: Explicit Renji x Rukia and a furious Byakuya**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Bleach, VD, and VA**

_**Vampire Rule #2: Vampire have the ability to compel humans and other vampires that were Turned after them. **_

* * *

I shut the front door. It was more like a slam. Sighing full of exhaustion I took off my shoes and threw my bag aside at the entrance way. I made my way to the main room to lie down on the couch. To rest.

"How's school?" Renji entered the main room. Helping himself by opening his beer bottle he got from the fridge and chugging it up.

"Not bad." I said." Work?"

"Tiring." The big headed guy not only helped himself, but made himself comfortable by laying down on the white cushioned leather sofa and also having his feet on the wooden coffee table." But it's better than going to school."

"Whatever, dumbass."I hear him laugh a little when I closed my eyes for a rest.

"Why did you go to high school anyways?" He asked." You're short enough to start middle school. Hell if I know, Byakuya would've enrolled you in elementry school!" He started to laugh once again, I ended his joy by cracking his head to the side. Instantly killing him, but he won't be dead for long. His eyes stared into nothingness as his head plopped back on the couch.

I went upstairs to my room to get some rest. Not so long afterwards I took myself a hot shower in my bathroom. Moments after stripping down naked and going in the shower I have a feeling that Renji woken up from his death. That feeling was right when I heard that dumbass broke into the bathroom,and in the shower. Holding me against the marble wall. Legs around his waist. He growled when I enclosed my legs more around his waist. Feeling his erection through his pants grazed my skin. Hot water droplets clashed with our skin. Renji's garments stuck to his skin as the water showered on him-including his hair. We both held our eyes. Having our own staring contest.

The dumbass lost once he spoke." You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"Been called worse."

Our lips collided. He crashed mines on his. At the same time I enclosed my legs more around his waist. Feeling his growing desire through his pants. He growled in my mouth. We battled through the long kiss. I tasted the taste of the strong beer in his mouth. Not giving a fuck about it. I pulled him closer. Both of his hands held the sides of my face as I held his also. I broke the contact of my hands from his face to pull his shirt up and off of him. Renji then founded his way to my neck. Puncturing my skin with his fangs to drain some blood from my system. His saliva made me high in order to not sense the pain. Small noises erupted from my mouth as the sensation pleasured me. I've then felt some of the blood flow down from my neck and down my body while he drank from me. He suddenly halted from sucking my blood from my neck. He placed me down from being supported by the wall. We stared once again, but the time was cut short. Renji bent down to the end of the blood trail that trickled down my neck, over my one of my two breasts, and further down my navel. I exhaled when he started going down towards the southern regions of my body, and then exhaled when he began leisurely, in one motion, to lick the trail of blood. He stopped at the opening of my bruised neck. His dark eyes burned into mines as I inhaled and exhaled just waiting for him to do something. His lips devoured my own again. His hands were on my ass. He lifted me up and carried me as he exited the bathroom.  
Going down the hallway entering a room-supposedly Renji's. He slammed his door before collapsing me on the bed. Hovering over me as he took his jeans off . ._** . **_

* * *

Renji had already passed out after five rounds. I was still awake, and a bit exhausted. Still staring at the digital alarm clock that read in red numbers 17:32. Groaning I turned on my back. Staring at the ceiling. Hearing annyoing sounds of water from afar. I looked out the window. Only to see that it wasn't raining. What is that noise? I know it's water that's for sure. I felt like I was listening to a waterfall nearby. A cloud of realization dawned on me.

The water in the shower is still running.

Hopping off of the bed and zooming in my own restroom. I turnt off the water in the shower and also grabbed Renji's shirt on the way out and also my own garments. Baring no shame I stride my way out of the restroom with clothes in my arms.

"Rukia." I was about to go into my room. That voice stopped me and prompted me to spin around on my heels. Facing Nii-sama.

I nearly dropped the clothes that at least covered my boobs. _Oh shit._

"Ru-"To make this awkward situation worse Renji came out of his room. In the nude as well.

_ Fuck_.

* * *

"I do not approve of this relationship with my sister." This was about an hour an a half later. Renji and I were both decent in our own clothes. Eating a normal humane dinner like Nii-sama requested for us to eat together every single day in order to have the ability to consume human food. Eating at the long white marble dining table. I was across Renji and we were both sitting next to Nii-sama who was sitting at one of the two ends of the dining table. This was the start of the conversation of the hour.

"Our relationship is none of your business!" Renji proclaimed.

"It is since Rukia is in a relationship with you." Nii-sama says."It is an unhealthy relationship-"

"And you'd just founded that out now?"

"I've already known of your relationship for a long while." Nii-sama said." But it's gone a little bit over the edge to insanity."

"And?"

Nii-sama turned to Renji. Who was waiting for an explanation."We reside here to another new life. In order to live in that particular life together under the same roof people should know who we are as a family if we're going to live under the same roof. Thus having for me as Rukia's brother, and Rukia as my sister,even though on technical terms she's related to my wife years before she was even born, and for you to be our cousin. What if it's to say that one of Rukia's mundane friends came over to do a project for school, barging in the door without a knock, seeing on what beholds in front of him or her, you two in a sexual intercourse. How will the solution play out for the following example?" He "asked" the both of us the rhetorical question before he went on."I do not know on what will happen if a worst case scenario played out like that. For I do not predict or hypothesize on what will happen to the both of you two."

"What if that 'worst case scenario' never happens?" Renji tested, by asking another question. I send him a look and took another bite of my salad.

"I want you two to keep alert and understand the possibilities of either a positive or a negative event will happen." Nii-sama replied." I advise you to consider this a warning to comprehend that if your sexual activities are far out of control outside your own chambers that I have presented to each of you. You must each suffer the consequences under my mansion. May each of you submit and comprehended the words and additional regulations that I stated?"

Renji castes a look in my direction. I nod for him to agree." Okay then."

"Pardon?"

Rolling his eyes he responded differently." I accept your additional regulations."

Nii-sama face a look in my direction." Rukia, I believe that we have not heard you speak ever since dinner had started. Do you have anything that is on your mind as of now?"

I swallowed the remains of the last bite of the side dish salad. Wiping off small little remains that were around my mouth with one of Nii-sama's many light pink table cloths. Placing it to the side before I've even spoken a word."I know that our relationship is scandalous and inappropriate. I want to say that I do kind of agree with you on to be more cautious and alert. I will try my best-"

"-you mean you will. You will do your best." Nii-sama interrupted me." I will not tolerate any risk that will raise suspicions of any kind of curious humans on whoever will reside in my mansion."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Do you accept the following statements that I have currently declared on this hour of the day?"

"Yes Nii-sama I will accept the following statements you had currently declared on this hour of this day." I replied.

"Have," he corrected," you said had instead of have. May you please repeat the sentence again? Say have instead of had."

I did as I was told." Yes, Nii-sama I will accept the following statements you have currently declared on this hour of this day."

"Good. If you all will excuse me, I will retire for the evening to my chambers."He told the both of us."Rukia I want you to wash and dry the dishes, wipe down the table and the kitchen counter tops, sweep the kitchen floor, mop the kitchen floor, clean the stove, clean the oven, clean out the microwave, make sure all doors are locked, and to wash the plates and eating utensils that we used to eat our dinner with." He scooted up and out of his seat. Nii-sama was gone up to the stairs of his own private bedroom.

I already finished and "cleaned" my plate. So that's a start. Getting up and hastily grabbing and handling Nii-sama's plate and eating utensils in my hands along with my very own. Placing the objects in the sink when I had arrived in the kitchen. I went back to the dining room where Renji was still there eating the human food.

"Are you finished with that?" I'd asked.

"Yeah." He flashed his way to the trashcan that was nearby the kitchen. Scraping the left over scraps of his food before he already has made his way to the kitchen washing his own dish and utensils.

"You know I would've wash that, right?" I've said as he dried his dish and his utensils off before placing them in their designated places in the kitchen.

"Would've but didn't." Renji says." I'm going to help you-"

"No go to bed." Nii-sama would not want Renji to help me." Nii-sama wants me to do the work alone without any _distractions_." I kind of over-exaggerated distractions a bit." Now go, retire for this evening." I shoo-ed that red head away and in return he looked back with a worried expression on his face." Alright then Rukia, if you need any help just call me down." He then disappeared up the stairs and shut his bedroom door.

I did as was told by Nii-sama. Washing the dishes, sweeping and mopping the floors, as well as wiping the counter tops. Not taking such a long time. Lastly after cleaning up the two separate rooms I made sure to check all five entrances that should be locked from the inside in Nii-sama's mansion. It's no surprise that all five are already locked. I retired to my room soon after doing the tasks.

I went straight out the doors that led to my own private balcony. I needed some alone time to myself. My arms were against the concrete made railings that made up my balcony. Looking at the woods that was not too far off from where I am standing at. Next to the woods filled with a variety of trees was Nii-sama's garden. The view wasn't really perfect-but it was perfect for me. Simple. Also I like the fact that tonight's the brightest day at night. The full moon. Lighting up the night brighter than the stars farther away from the Earth in their own galaxies. This sight is beautiful.

I relaxed in my outdoor Cleopatra sofa chair behind me. Lying there watching the perfect view of the night. . .

* * *

_I walked the town's streets. Strutting it. Honks and other noises of the busy nightlife of the town entered in and out my ears. I knew where I was going and had to get there. I turned and turned about and through various blocks and alleyways to get to my destination. On and on until I stopped my tracks in front of a familiar place._

_Kurosaki Ichigo's home._

_There's no need to be invited in since Yuzu already has done so. So I've bolted up to the top of the tree near the Strawberry Boy's window. I busted the lock open. Slowly, I slid the window up. Below and next to the window was the bed and the Strawberry himself. Sleeping peacefully. His face appeared to be at halcyon and undisturbed. I slowly crept and crawled to the adolescent child. I halted, not proceeding with any more actions. My legs were at the sides of his own. Above him I stared at the Strawberry male. Lightly I touched his bare chest that repeatedly heaved up and down. The Strawberry's veins popped out in several different places that decorated his torso. By seeing the blue blood and hearing his heart beat numerously, it had me going. Going into my level of insanity for the need of that fresh human blood. His fresh human blood._

_I continued to lean in more as I proceeded to feel his bare chest more and more. Until my nose was inches from his neck that is decorated with veins. I can smell it. I felt my facial features growing on to the Change. Before I began to drink his blood I dilatory licked his neck with my own desire that has become of me. From the lower neck over his laryngeal prominence, ending at his chin. I found a bit of a disturbance of the awakening of the sleepy strawberry head male." Who are you?" His voice was raspy and groggily-tired._

_"No one you need to know." My fangs punctured his neck. He hollered in pain. He wasn't too loud like a usual victim-which is good on my case. I placed my right hand on his mouth as I was still feeding on him. His blood tasted like no other. It's different. Kind of inhumane. I like it. The feeling of his blood flowing inside my mouth kept me going. My left hand automatically squeezed his neck tighter and tighter. Causing his blood flow more rapidly into my mouth. That foreign new blood taste constantly flowed into my mouth. That taste. His taste is just something. . . new._

_The more I squeezed the more his blood entered my mouth. The male stopped hollering after about a minute and started out to shake almost out of my grip, but I held on to his neck hard to get more and more and more and more-_

* * *

I gasped out of that dream. Up, awake and Changed. My breathe slowed down as it came into realization that it was a fantasy. I feel my normal facial features back on my face. The full moon is still over the night. While I am lying down on this Cleopatra chair. My moments of relaxation had turned into sleeping into a dream. A dream of his blood. A short lived flashback on what happened in the boys' restroom between us. Whereas I smelt and licked the dark red liquid that dripped down from the back of his head to his neck. I can feel myself almost Change instantly at that though of that Strawberry's blood. His blood caused me to be unbalanced and senseless. Insane.

I found myself to not care. _Who cares if I'm mad? Who cares about not murdering mundanes? Humans are going to die anyway so why not? I already had my weeks of torture getting a taste of disgusting animal blood. I deserve to do what I should do. Be a vampire and live my long eternal life in this world. Who cares? Who cares about it?_ I deserve a nice midnight snack.

I started off. Jumping over the balcony. Landing on my feet. Started to run and run faster and faster to that Strawberry's house.

I followed the same actions that I had done in my fantasy. I was now on the sleeping Strawberry male. Though he had a white tank shirt that covered his chest instead of going bare. I don't really mind because I can slip my hand under his shirt to sense several of his veins. I did so. That touch of his blood flow had me to be satisfied and filled with such outrageous cravings. I felt my own veins popping out, eyes in transition, fangs all out as I Changed for this event I have been waiting for, for a few weeks when I had been forced upon that unsanitary diet. Before I started I slowly grazed my teeth as I licked his neck that caused that insane desire sensation to become over me. Something disastrous happened when I was about to feed from him.

I was thrown across the room.

The pain in my back was a minor, but it was impressive for a guy like him to do such a thing."What the hell are you doing here?" Glancing up at the Strawberry. He was in stance to do any further actions if so-with a bat at hand.

"Standing up." I said. Dusting the ever growing dust off that came from the filthy floor."You really need to clean this place up."

"You need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops." He says.

"So you'll be calling the cops to tell them an 8-year-old girl busted open your window and presumably slipped into your room uninvited?" I continued to the point. Walking towards the Strawberry as I talk."That is unbelievable. No one will buy that. Call you crazy, and the next thing you know you'll end up in a mental warehouse."I stopped when I was less than a foot away from him."You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Sensing his action to hit me beforehand was another pros a vampire could have. I ran behind him snatching his bat. Breaking it in half and throw the remains of the wooden weapon across the room. I immediately held him by the neck against his own bed. He squirmed and had his hands up to my hand that held his neck. Outside of his ear I whispered." Whatever you do, do not speak of this event to anyone or you will be dead." I come from the side of his head to get a full sight of his face with my own eyes bore into his. Causing his own eyes to dilate."I want to you not think of me as a complete threat and to not use any weapon that could possibly kill me. Every time I come here past midnight, you will be asleep and stay asleep until I leave or stay asleep until the morning." Done with the few demands I have given him. I made my exit through the window and into the night.

* * *

**Like, Love, or dislike? Review! I will update next Tuesday!**


	3. Conversation

**Sorry if I'm late. I have a real busy schedule that cannot stop! Though this should _not_ be an excuse for another FF chapter!**

_**VAMPIRE RULE #3 You do not want to see what happens if a vampire has too much to drink. . . .**_

* * *

At six thirty I've woken up, showered, and got myself ready for school. And also for the seven o'clock breakfast that Nii-sama require for Renji and I to attend. In which we did. None of us started or dare to start a conversation. Eating breakfast in silence. Afterwards Renji headed out early for work at the construction site. Thirty minutes after he departed Nii-sama and I departed on our way to Karakura High School. Nii-sama drove since I am technically a freshman. I stared at the window as he drove his way through town to the high school.

"Where were you last night?" Nii-sama randomly asked. Starting a conversation.

Nii-sama's question stung into my ears with a light alarm." In my room."

"You are lying." He claimed." I can tell. Tell me the truth."

I really didn't want to tell him the truth. I only told him that is slightly close to the truth." I was out last night in the woods."

"What were you doing out last night in the woods?"

"I was finding myself a midnight snack."I had replied." Apparently eating human food is not accustomed to the vampire diet."

"That's why I have Renji, you and I eat mundane breakfast, lunch and dinner." He made a complete stop once we arrived. Plopping a light pink sakura tree designed lunch bag on the BMV compartment." Don't forget your lunch."

I snatched the lunch in my hands and grabbed my bag to leave the vehicle to get to class. Just when I was about to shut the door Nii-sama's voice stopped my intentions."Rukia," I halted when he said my name," I suggest that you should hurry on to your first class. It's inappropriate to be late for any kind of occasion."

I nodded. You're making me late Nii-sama!" Thank you for your suggestion-"

"Excuse my interruption to my last statement you need to hear, but every school day from now on I would pick you up at exactly 16:00 unless if they are delays."

"Thank you again for your last statement." I said." Goodbye, Nii-sama."

"Goodbye Rukia."I finally got the chance to slam the car door to walk towards building F for my first class. I could've ran to avoid being tardy, but I have to walk along with the other adolescent children who walks around the campus grounds. Closer and closer before my arrival of the building something strucked my brain and a remembrance of something stopped me.

I forgot to sign and let Nii-sama to sign my syllabus papers for my class.

I silently cursed at myself. As fast as you could imagine in an entire motion I unzipped my backpack to dump all the contents out. Finding several different papers for each of the different classes. Luckily I've seen Nii-sama's signature many time, so I've somehow reincorporate his signature on the papers with mines on it as well. After I did so I put every item back in place in my backpack before slinging the thing on my shoulder. Making my way to class.

Sadly, the bell rung once I had entered building F. In order to not be even more late I flashed up the stairs to the classroom. Opening the door in a middle of Urahara giving a of the adolescents stare at the one who came in late-me.

"My oh, my," he walks up to me," look what the wind brought in-another student. Do you have an appropriate excuse to be late to class?"

"No, sir." I replied.

"Do you have your syllabus signed?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because signing the syllabus means you comprehend all of the rules, bringing necessary materials is one and bags are not one of the necessary materials."Several of the students snickered at that.

"And so. . ."

I kind of already knew what he had in mind." Put your backpack in your locker."

"I don't have a locker."

"Very well then," he pointed at the empty seat in the median of the class," sit right there Ru-"

"It's Michi." I interrupted when he started to say my real name. I walked on down the aisle feeling stares all on me until I reached my seat. _What is it with everybody and staring?_

Urahara exhaled and continued on to what he needed to continue. His long monologue that he had prepared for the classroom. Words droned out of my ears. Hearing the same things can be boring to some who has listened, witnessed, and read history over the years.

* * *

"Michi." I almost made my way out of class in the crowd full of people. I turned around to face Urahara-sensei."Yes, Urahara-sensei?" I wasn't being friendly this time.

"You have after-school detention today at 3:00."I then proceeded on to my next class afterwards. People crowded the corridors whispering about stuff, I caught some of my peers chatter about me. Thus I sended them the "look"to shut the fuck up. People seriously need to keep their mouth closed.

Among entering my next class Ukitake-sensei informed me the same thing that Urahara said about my backpack. My response was similar as I informed him that I do not have a locker and next he also informed me to go to the principle's office after school. Afterwards I sat in the most isolated area in the room, the last desk in the first row in the corner. Away from the rest of the social friendly adolescents. Sitting down and having nothing to do is painfully boring. Though I like the feeling of peace and quietness on having a space myself.

"Hello Michi!" The silence blew up when the gingered hair girl approached. I did my best not to react." Hello Orihime."

"How was your first class?"

I lightly "smiled" at that, earlier I heard her talking to some girls about what happened in History." I'm sure you heard. Given that everyone is openly talking about that."

"Oh, okay." She looked around and spot the desk next to me." Is it okay if I can sit with you?"

"Yes you certainly may." She sat in the spot next to me. The bell rang and the class immediately started.

* * *

I threw my lunch away below from my new favorite spot. Up on the sakura tree. My eyes see the sight of students on the lawn eating lunch and playing around. Girls gossip among themselves about Hariku and other people in their circle of friends. The boy talk about girlfriends,homework and music. Such boring topics that mundanes chose to talk about. I like to be alone like this. In an area that no one could ever find me or disturb me-

"Hey! Michi!" I said that too soon.

"Yes Tatsuki?" My direction was at her below the branch I was on. The girl wasn't alone, Orihime and some other girls accompanied her.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying the view."I responded.

She shouted right back at me." Do you want to eat lunch with us?"Another peaceful moment has been disturbed. Though why not? Effortlessly I disembark from the tree. Five of the girls were staring. Thus my response." Sure."

I followed their in sync steps under the shade of another tree. Six minutes passed-precisely-for one of the five girls to talk once they had made themselves comfortable.

"So, Michi," this vibrant pink hair girl began as she chewed her sandwich," Orihime says you're from China. Does that make you Chinese?"

_WTF? Is she serious?_

"Chizuru why the hell would you ask such a question?"A chestnut haired girl asked rudely

"Because I can-"

"Do you have any boyfriends?"

My gut is telling me to at least tell one truth." Yes."The Chizuru girl and the chestnut haired girl squealed.

"What was his name?"

"Maddox."More squeals followed. This_ is_ going to be a long 20 minutes.

* * *

After school I checked with Principle Kyoraku-who seemed to be out of it and dazed. And also obvious he was quite drunk. About fifteen minutes later of clearing and repeating my words of needing a locker you can see me sixteen lockers down from the entrance of Building F in locker 332. Placing new useless student supplies in the storage space before heading to detention with Urahara. Walking in the class and sitting in my seat that is in the median of the classroom.

"That was kind of rude of you to do." Urahara looked up from his desk full of numerous amounts of papers cluttered all over it. He got up and started to walk around." You didn't knock on the door and also you didn't say hi or hello to me. What gives?"

"What gives is that it is none of your business Urahara." I've said." Nor you ratting me out to Nii-sama."

"I was just watching you out Rukia. I didn't want you to become Striogi or anything." He then put in." But I only lightly implied that he should keep a close eye on you."

A dry laugh escaped my."You 'lightly implied' for him to keep a close eye on me? Do you know what I had to endure since he saw me feeding on some worthless mundane ever all because of you 'lightly implied' that he should keep a close eye on me? Its been weeks ever since I had the real deal-"_up until yesterday_"-and its been weeks of me feeding on nasty animal blood."

He sighed."Rukia I was just trying to help you. You know what happens when you get this over-craved feeling of drinking blood. Feeding on innocent victims-and numerous amounts in more than a day or two-"

"I know what will happen," I say," I will turn into a Striogi-"

"-But you won't," Urahara says when he sits on the desk in front of me," you are a close friend of mine. I won't let that happen."

"Okay then, if that is your intention," I wandered my eyes to Urahara," thank you."

"You are dismissed."

The chair made the sound announcing the hastiness of my exit. Something halted me. In my mind."How's Yoruichi?" I've only heard now that he had found her already Turned into a Striogi. And he is attempting to at least cure her back to an immortal vampire with at least mortal and sane instincts. I need an update on that to see if it is to good to be true.

"She's fine. In stable condition." He sighed looking into nothingness like he remembered something."I hope that the process would be faster and more accurate. Even though it's a slow process she's getting results."

"All is well." I said directly in his eyes with pure sympathy. And then I found myself turning around in the opposite direction to leave.

* * *

**Anyways this is the end of the third chapter if you didn't know. ;D**

**In this FF the definition of a Striogi and how you Turn into one is a different story from the VA series.**

**The Rukia Diaries Definition of a Striogi-_Vampire who is incredibly blood high, craves blood and the practice of killing mundanes (A.K.A the bad vampire)_**

**The Rukia Diaries instruction into how to turn into a Striogi-_Isn't it obvious? To turn into a Striogi you would have to already be a vampire first and then you would have to drink more than several gallons of blood and get addicted to it in order to lose your sanity and such._**

**_BE SURE TO REVIEW._**


	4. The Research Paper

**Warnings: Renji x Rukia and Momo**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim VD, VA, and Bleach**

_**VAMPIRE RULE #4: Lack of blood immobilizes vampires**_

* * *

"How was detention?"Nii-sama asked me several minutes after several minutes of harmonic silence in his car.

_Detention? How the hell does he know about that?_"Detention was. . . okay. Did the school called you?"

"No, I went on the school website."

_Website?_"I never knew the school has their own website."

"They sent a letter in the mail."

"Why haven't you told me that?" I looked in his direction. His eyes were still focusing on the road even though the car is in the middle of the rush hour traffic.

"As your legal guardian I have to know how you are doing. If something unusual comes up I'll notify you."Nii-sama takes this undercover thing way to seriously. I sighed and fell back on the comfortable leather seat. Bored as hell and annoyed as horns honked in a rhythm that had probably caused this traffic! Everyone is all to busy honking their car horns to even move out of the fucking way! I mean why the hell does Nii-sama needs to pick me up from school? I'm a 130 year old woman! I can walk home by myself."I'm going to walk home." It's been fifteen minutes and the car hasn't moved an inch and I'm still listening to these fucked up car sounds.

"No."Just when I was about to open the car door Nii-sama instantly locked it. I side-glanced at Nii-sama who is currently staring at the car in front of his vehicle." Why not? It's faster. What's the point of picking me up when you know goodwell that I'm capable of going home by myself!"

"Patience is a virtue, Rukia."

"Could you at least tell me why?"

"You're a fourteen year old girl, walking alone on the street is dangerous."

"I'm a one hundred and thirty years old woman, and in case you've forgotten, I'm a vampire. I'm capable of kicking some ass if something-or someone comes up on the streets-"

"- I do not want you doing such things, there is a probablity that you will have an audience, or a witness. The main aspect of moving to Karakura Town is to live in the mundane life instead of attracting unwanted attention to ourselves. Understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Good," he said," we're home now."

I looked up at Nii-sama's gigantic mansion before us. I obviously haven't really paid attention to the setting when I listened to Nii-sama's great monologue. I'm happy to be home. I immediately sprung out the car with my backpack on my back, slammed the door, and entered the palace like place. Rushing to my room, slamming that door as well and lastly plopped backwards in bed. Just when I was about to close my eyes to rest Nii-sama's footsteps paced towards my room. He knocked. From beyond the door I smell the light cologne and the freshness that gave off from his body-he already took himself a shower.

"Come in!" Slowly he opened the door and took exactly three steps to enter my room. Nii-sama was wearing a black suit of having the appearance to be new." I have to attend a meeting at work Rukia. Your supper is in the fridge. I will be back at a very indecent hour tonight or the next day in the night. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Very well then." He exited the room and closed the door. I can feel the vibrations of his footsteps decending down the stairs and departed his estate, opening and shutting his car door before driving off and away on the nearby highway.

Renji made his way up to my bedroom fast. I mean like in a rushed kind of fast. I-was in fact-beneath the red headed pineapple dumbass fifteen seconds tops after he parked his car. He straddled me. Our faces were close enough having for one of the two of us to have the ability to make the first move.

But that's not going to happen for what I have in mind.

He made the first move. Snogging my lips with his pair of hands on my waist."I see Byakuya's not here."

Forcefully, he sent several lovebites on my neck." He went to a meeting."

"Good." He muffeled when he sucked on my skin as he proceeded to take his shirt off.

"Actually,"I think it's time for a break. In a benefits relationship it gets a bit tedious when you do the same thing every night. The pleasure of sex is good, but its little bit too predictable for me. It's like a daily planned routine. What's a better way to get a short break of not having sex than to mention the break as a game?" Let's play a game."

An eyebrow tattoo raised." A game?"

"More like a challenge," I flipped him over, my lips were up close to his ear," neither of us cannot have sex until one of us snaps-or until six months is over. If either one of us breaks should eat only human food for a month. What do you say?"

Looking over at Renji, his expression shows he's interested."When do we start?"

"Right now." Hands on the sides of his face I collided our lips together. We were in movement together. Our tongues attached and danced together. Renji's deep hot breathes filled in my ears and possibly the entire room. In order for him to give in temptation I took heed to dry hump him.

"What are you doing?" He wheezed when he exhaled as I initated to kiss and suck his neck." You said no sex."

Up outside the shell of his ear I said." We're not having sex. Are we?" Before he could even utter another word or a protest to that I took the lead planting a hard kiss on his lips. Biting them lightly. He growled in response at that particular action and to another consisting of me grinding on his hard erection in his pants. . .

* * *

The next morning was like the last. Woke up, took a shower etc. Thirty minutes later Nii-sama drove along the driveway of Karakura High School. He said goodbye and I said farewell when I shut the car door, heading to class and the following classes afterwards before lunch.

When lunch started I dumped the human food from my new Chappy lunch box before I even threw that away as well. Moments later I am on the lowest branch of one of the many species of trees on campus. I don't know why but I like to seek peacefulness and quietness even though somewhere in my mind I like to expect a disturbance.

"Hello Michi!" Such as that. Tatsuki waved from the distance. I did the same. With her lunch bag in hand she rushed to approached me.

"Hello Tatsuki, how are you?" I wanted to spark up a conversation. Just because.

"I'm good Michi. Why don't you come sit with us on the roof? You don't have to sit here by yourself all the time."

"I don't know," I say giving reason," I don't think Ichigo would like it if I eat lunch with you all."

She simply waved it off." Ichigo is such a wuss! Now come on!" She started off to building F. I followed her steps, leading up the stairs and to the roof.

"Tatsuki, where were you?" Orihime asked her friend.

"I had to discuss something with Ukitake-sensei." She sat down next to her friend as I took my place next to her.

"Why the hell is she doing here?" Ichigo snarled rudely. His face showed disgust and I mimicked it.

"Because she's want's to be, that's why." Tatsuki retorted." I don't know why you're being such a jack-ass to her all because you're being paranoid bitch all because you slipped on some toilet paper."

"I didn't slipped on toilet paper!"

"Whatever." Tatsuki already had opened her lunch box, pulling herself a bag of chips and snacked on it to loudly.

"That's disgusting," Uryuu patted his white cloth napkin around his mouth." Don't you have any manners?"

Tatsuki shot a look at him. Chewing her mouth openly, purposely, for the world to see."Who cares about manners."Thus she managed to continue unmannerly.

"Have you been to history, yet?" Mizuiro asked me-or everybody else.

"Nope, not yet." Orihime said."Why?"

"Because Urahara-sensei assigned everyone in pairs for this research project. . ."

* * *

". . .Mao you're paired up with Riku, Yori you're paired up with Daiki, and last but not least Ichigo you'd be paired up with Michi." Urahara exhaled." Now class, any questions about the research paper?"

Silence filled the classroom.

"Ok~ay then," he continued on as he walked around the classroom,"I want everybody, I mean everybody to cooperate together. Not only that, but you are only allowed to type the paper-using Times New Roman font, and be sure the number the pages and have your usual sources page at the end of the research paper. And you are only allowed to do a minimum of twenty pages. The topic of the research paper should be about history regarding in all the countries in the world. Such as the American Revolution, The French Revolution, The Great Depression,British India, and etcetera. It'll be do by the last Monday of next month. Any further questions?"

No one raised their hands. Complete silence didn't overcome the entire classroom, we were all saved by the bell. Without further ado everyone took that chance to bold out of the classroom. Even I was amongest the crowd full of my classmates before I went to my next two classes.

* * *

Approximately five minutes after the dismissal bell had rung, I was loading books and binders in my backpack when I heard the Strawberry's footsteps."I see you'd finally grew some balls to talk to me, instead of accusing me like an immature five-year-old."

"I have to anyways since we have to do a research paper together," he stated," I'm not doing twenty pages all by myself."

"When do you want to start on the project?"

"Tomorrow at my house."

This caused me to raise my eyebrow up and look directly at the Strawberry. It hasn't even been a week after I attacked him. He_ did_ grew some balls." That's a little bit forward."

"Probably for you it is."He sighed and ran his hand through his hair." Do you want to come to my house tomorrow or not?"

"I will."Slamming my locker door I turned to the Strawberry. He didn't respond. The Strawberry boy walk right on past me, going towards the double doors that leads to outside. I went to another exit way that lead to the front of the campus. Spotting Nii-sama's jet black BMW with no hassle. I shut the car door once I was inside the vehicle.

"How was school?"Nii-sama started as he drove through the traffic campus cautiously.

"Good."The simple answer was enough.

It got quiet for not too long until he took notice of something." Put on your seat-belt."

I gazed at him." Why?"

"Because I instructed you to do so, and as your guardian I want you to be safe at all cost."

_Seriously?_ Nii-sama needs to get a grip and get it together that we are eternal supernatural creatures." I am capable of taking care of myself Nii-sama."

Nii-sama didn't respond back. I bore my eyes into the landscape of the town as the car drove on the Donshoku Bridge. Like the other day we stayed in one spot for about fifteen minutes before actually moving to another and wait their for fifteen more minutes. The view of the town is remarkable, even though I long to get out of this car. Eventually I attempted to turn on the radio, but Nii-sama refuses to listen to any kind of music in the car. Claiming that the sound of music will "disturb" his ears. Between lots and lots of minutes that felt like hours of doing nothing Nii-sama soon drove down the long road with trees decorating the familiar setting of the woods before pulling up and arriving at the great big mansion.

Once we were inside the house we went our separate ways to our business. Nii-sama went to his study. While I went off upstairs to my bedroom.

In my bedroom I had to do some Math homework. I finished it in five minutes, given this lesson seemed to be a review for me. Three knocks were lightly coming off from my door. I think knocking on a door is unnecessary, but for Nii-sama it is." Come in!" I yelled from my desk.

Nii-sama slowly opened the door and took only three steps before he began to speak." I will be in my study, if you ever need anything." Nii-sama started off out of the room.

Memory from earlier today seeped through my head."Tomorrow don't pick me up from school."Nii-sama halted when he was about to shut the door.

"Why not?"

"I have to do a research project with a friend."Friend is an understatement.

"Who is this friend in which you speak of?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Very well then," he said,"I'll pick you up from her residence approximately at 18:00, _sharp_."

"Okay then. I'll give you the address later."

"I prefer you to give her home address to me at this present time."

Opening my desk drawer I snatched up a flashcard. Writing Ichigo's address on it before standing up and giving it to Nii-sama.

"Thank you, Rukia, you may resume to your usual tasks for this hour."Nii-sama then proceeded on to leave my room. Shutting the door right behind him.

Renji is presumably still at work at 21:30. Nii-sama and I began to eat dinner without him. Having me to sit across from his empty seat.

"How was school today?"I have to give credit for Nii-sama to actually converse with me.

"School was good."

"Be more descriptive."

School was _good_." The third day of school was excellent. In Math the teacher reviewed things on the subject of Geometry. In my Science class the sensei started on the first lesson on Biology. Japanese had been okay. In History Urahara-sensei had presented us to do a project which is due next month."

" I did not know Urahara was your History teacher."

"Neither did I."

Silence followed for only a short time, Nii-sama turned to my direction." I must retire for this evening. Remember to clean up this table, put away the dishes, and clean up the kitchen." He went out of the dining room making his way to his own up the stairs, silently closing his bedroom door shut.

I cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room. Washing the dishes, sweeping and moping the floors. Putting the dishes back in the cabinets. Silverware in the drawers. I continued on washing the dishes once Renji had arrived.

"Is there some more food in the fridge?"He asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

His footsteps echoed against the tile floor." Take your shoes off. I'd just mopped the floors."

"Whatever, mom."He opened the fridge." There's nothing here."

"Too bad, so sad," I say,"be sure to clean up after yourself when you're done with dinner." I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. For to only having to pass out in my own dreams.

* * *

"RUKIA!" I cringed. I want to be alone. Today is the fourth day of me attending Karakura High. I'm tired. Cranky. I don't know why. I actually want to be alone, for once at lunch. Instead of having to hang out with people that I do not want to know-A.K.A. strangers. And now I have to deal with this annoying person who keeps on calling my real name and is currently running towards my direction across campus from the main office. Sigh. Vampire periods are the worst.

"RUKIA YOU'RE HERE!" The annoying and loud person hugged me-more like squished my lungs out of me. This girl still does not know her own strength. Acting like a fledging. It's been thirty years since she had been Turned and she's still choking people to death. Does she purposely want to actually kill people?"Rukia I can't believe you're here!" She lowered her volume, a bit." I didn't knew you were in town! I guess my vampire senses have given up on me!"

The annoying and very loud, preppy, and outgoing person is a friend of mine. Hinamori Momo.

"Hi Momo." She finally let go of me after being in the embrace for over a minute."My name is Michi."

"Oh," in realization of the faux name she bowed," my name is Chiyo Sachiko." _Wow, very creative Momo._

"Where's Toshiro?" Momo and Toshiro usually are together all the time. They are somehow still friends with each other. Even on after all those years from the nineties together. I'm not surprised that Toshiro still hasn't fed up the fact that he obviously loves her. They call themselves friends. I mean, who can be friends for over twenty years with the opposite gender and do not have sex with them?

"He's in secondary school." Momo said." Rangiku and I thought that he should be in secondary school since he is 133cm tall."

"Oh,"I'm 11cm taller than him," what grade are you going to be in?"

"I'm going to be a freshman!" _Fuck._"I'm in class 1-2."_Well, at least she's in a different class._

Momo looked around over the students who are eating lunch together on the campus lawn." So, do you have any friends yet?"

"I think so."I said." Why?"

"Because, Rukia," she whined," I don't want to eat lunch by myself!"

"You don't even have a lunch." I pointed out to her.

"My lunch is in my backpack!"She said.

"So? You can't even eat it in front of them anyways!"

"It's not blood Rukia! I only have a sandwich and some water."She says." Show me your friends! I want to meet them Rukia!" She got down on the ground to hug my knees and look at me with eyes that looks like they're about to shed false tears." Oh please Rukia! O, please, please, please Rukia! PLEASE!" The false tears fell on her cheeks as she wailed. Several bystanders and teachers look over at us to see what's all the commotion about. A shallow dramatic lunatic embracing one's legs begging.

I gave in her act." Okay I will. But only if you call me Michi. You got it?"

As expected she jumped up all ecstatic like. Tears were immediately gone when her smile was back on."What are you waiting for? Lead the way to your friends location! Your companions awaits for your arrival!"

I lead the way to building F. Momo had skipped her way behind me singing some old 80s song. Up the several flights of stairs until I arrived at the roof door.

"This place looks so-dark." She said in a whisper from the top of the stairs."Are your friends loners?"

"Just come on," I motioned my hand for her to come on," your the one who wants to meet my "friends"," unless you're _scared. . ._"

"I'm not scared!"

"Then come on." I opened the metal door that led us to the roof. Momo finally complied, shutting the metal door we both walked on the roof that has five teenagers unnoticed of our presence.

"Hello you guys!" I wanted to face-palm myself. Momo waved her left arm wildly. She rushed towards them."My-

Before she could even say something else stupid or utterly retarded I interrupted and placed my left arm on her shoulder." This is my cousin, Chiyo Sachiko. Sachiko this is Sado, Ishida Uryuu, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, and Kurosaki Ichigo."I gestured my right hand to the people I was introducing her to.

"You're named after a fruit!" She gushed at the orange headed Strawberry. Who is miffed and used to the fact that people called him a Strawberry. He himself turned a shade of red of embarrassment.

"It means the 'one who protects'."He muttered. Tatsuki laughed to herself across from him.

"Whatever," she made herself comfortable when she sat in-between Orihime and Ichigo," I think it's an adorable name."

I made my own way to sit beside Tatsuki and Ishida. Momo opened her backpack taking out her sack lunch and was about to take something else out. She turned her attention to Orihime."Orihime-chan right?"

The auburn haired girl continued on chewing her food before replying." Yes."

"Good, 'cause I got a this!" Momo flashed a colorful and bright Seventeen magazine in the air.

"A magazine?"

"Not just any magazine," Momo said,"it's the Seventeen magazine. . . ."

It didn't take that long for Momo to make a new friend. She and Orihime were squealing like wild chimpanzee's at clothes and reading articles out-loud while everyone else was trying to eat their lunch in peace.

Everyone else but me.

"Your sister is interestingly different." Ichigo said. He meant more than that.

"_Cousin_," I corrected him," and don't try to compare me to her."

"I'm not comparing her to you, I'm just saying that she is interestingly different."

"Does Chiyo-san live with you?" Ishida piped up." Kuchiki-sama said he only lives with you and an older cousin."

_That's strange_." You talk with my brother?"

"Actually," Ishida says," I attended my father's meeting at the Karakura hospital. A recruit meeting. Kuchiki-sama presented himself saying that he only has one cousin."

Wow. I didn't know that I have another long explanation coming my way."What he means is that we have only one cousin on our father's side of the family . He had only one brother named, Daitaro, he died a long time ago and his wife died of childbirth, so my brother decided to take care of my older cousin."

"I'm so sorry for your losses."

"That's okay, I didn't even really care about them anyways." _Smooth Rukia real smooth_. I think I may be the one saying stupid and retarded stuff. No one says that when a family member dies, do they?

The five people took a bite of their own food after my uncalled for statement. Tatsuki chewed as she talked." Do you have any other cousins of yours?"

"Um," thinking about it very shortly my response was a very legitimate answer,"yes, Sachiko has a little brother in secondary school."

"What's his name?" Mizuiro asked.

"His name is-is," I "forgot". Turning to one of the two squealing girls analyzing the magazine I asked Momo,"Chiyo what's your little brother's name again?"

Momo glanced up with an expression of unknown to his name. Until she remembers." His name is Shiro-chan!" I wanted to facepalm myself. Seriously? Her and Rangiku should've come up with better names than that!"He goes to Mashiba Middle School."

"That's where Ichigo's sisters go to!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Are they named after fruits too?" Momo asked."I bet their names are Ringo or Nashi!"

"Their names are Yuzu and Karin."

"Why they're not named after fruits?"Everyone else dare on not to say a word as the two girls were talking. Seeing Ichigo's expression he's agitated and looks a shade or two darker than a usual strawberry. He continued on to not say a word by stuffing the remains of his lunch in his mouth.

* * *

"Oh,_ Rukia~_!"Momo's singsong voice rang my ears. I slammed my locker door shut to turn to my "cousin"." My name is Michi."

"Well, sorry," Momo followed right behind me as I am trying to go to the last class period of the day," I just wanted to tell you something."

"Then what is it?" I have no time to be late for the next class.

She blocked my way by standing in front of me. All excited like."Two weeks from now me, you and the other girls are going shopping!"

_Ugh._"No."

"But Rukia-"

"It's Michi-"

"-it'll be fun! You're always such a party pooper! I remember you always know how to have a good time! What happened?"

"It's nothing-"

"Of course it is something Rukia! Shopping will make you feel better!"

Sighing, I shook my head in disapproval." No I don't think so-"

"You think so, but I know so." She pointed right at me." You will go to the mall with us, whether you like it or not!" Momo went off past me. Lightly pushing her shoulder against mine as she went down the hallway in the massive crowd of other students. My mind had been stuck on one word." What do you mean by_ 'us'_?" I hollered over the crowd to her. Knowing good well that she can hear me, refusing to answer.

* * *

After school I walked on to the Strawberry's house with the Strawberry himself and his companions who were walking to their own homes. Orihime created a conversation with me before they split into different directions to their homes.

While the guys have their conversation of their own.

"When's the last time you'd ever seen your cousins?" Orihime asked me.

I thought I'll tell her the truth." The last time I saw Sachiko and Yuki was about five or six years ago."It was the New Years' for 2007. Renji and I, ran into Momo, Toshiro and Rangiku at a New Years' Eve party in Albany. I haven't seen Momo in person ever since that New Years party. Other than that from time to time we talk on the phone and discuss about stuff.

"Wow,"Orihime said," time goes by so fast."

"Yeah," I recalled that I haven't asked her a question," do you have any relatives?"

"No," she exhaled," just me and my apartment."

"Oh." _Can you rent an apartment at the age of 14?_"Don't you have any close relatives?"

"None that I know of." The auburn haired girl responded." It used to be only my brother and I before my father died."

"What about your mother?"

"She died of my childbirth." I don't know why on earth I can relate to this girl. My mother died in my childbirth as well and my father died in a severe accident."What about your father?"

"He supposedly died in some accident."

"Supposedly?"

She shrugged."The police say its a cold case because they're weren't enough evidence."

"Oh," I have a realization of digging to deep in her past of the deaths of her family,"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said," I'm alright and it's okay. Even though all my grandparents, parents, and my brother died, I feel the need to let them see me happy. Moving on and stop mourning instead of mourning for them all the time. I want to let them see me happy living my life."

Reading Orihime's expression it shows a lot. Confidence, radiance, and happiness. Holding her head up high, until she stopped her tracks to look my way."Oh, it seems like this is our stop." The auburn haired girl who recently spoke words full of wisdom lunged at me for an embrace that only lasted for about ten seconds before she, Ishida, and Sado began to walk in a pack. From the distance Orihime waved 'goodbye' to the Strawberry and I. Leaving only just the two of us to walk for only under five miles away.

We walk along down the street. The Strawberry took big footsteps like he's attempting to run away or ditch me."Is it that time of a month, again?"

He didn't respond. His only response was walking down the concrete sidewalk in even bigger steps. I didn't follow behind or ahead of him. I walk along his stride."I don't deal with whiny ass wusses who doesn't know how to talk. If your one of them people who likes to do all the work, and pastes everyone's names on it, you do it then. It's a waste of my time of going to your house to do a research project when you can't even have the balls to speak up on why you're bitchin' out."

He stopped his tracks. I stopped mine. He turned to his right to face me." I don't know what the fuck is your problem, or on what the hell you did to me, but if you ever mess with my family-"

"I have no reason to hurt your family," I said," the other day we had a slight misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding," he let out a scoff," you mean you practically jerked off my balls and now just realized that you misunderstood something-"

"-stop acting so immature!" I said to the Strawberry."Act like a civilized person. All we have to do is a research project for History class that isn't due until next month. If we get it done sooner than that, then we won't have to be together. So, why don't we call it a truce for now, okay?"I held my left hand for a small shake on it. Just so I could comprehend his agreement more maturely.

He hesitated a bit before giving me a light shake with his right hand." Alright then. But do not do any funny business."

"What are you, my grandfather?"It seems like the Strawberry is talking like he's from the early 1900s, I mean I was born later than that though it's tiring when you say the same old long sentences containing words such as thou, shalt, and other terms you don't really want to know. The Strawberry is wasting valuable time. I started off towards his place. Knocking on the door. The door opened once he finally caught up.

"Hi Onii-chan!" Yuzu greeted her brother as we went inside the home, taking off our shoes."How was your day?"

"Good."

Her attention reverted to me." And welcome back, Michi-chan!" She bowed respectively.

I waved off her formality." No need to do such a thing. I'm just here to do a project with Ichigo."

"It's the first week of school and the teachers already assigned projects?" Yuzu asked in such surprise.

"Actually we have to do a research paper," Ichigo said,"so if you'll excuse us, we have to get started on it, now." All of a sudden the Strawberry boy turned all rude and disrespectful towards his little sister. On top of that he stormed upstairs to his room.

"What's his problem?"A girl emerged from a different room. A girl with black hair swept in a high ponytail, and wore the same school uniform as Yuzu. I could only presume that is either Yuzu and Ichigo's sister, or Yuzu's best friend. The question was asked directly to me.

"I don't know."I say. I went up the stairs and into his room. Spotting the Strawberry in his desk typing and clicking away on his laptop.

"What's your problem?" I began to shut the door-

"Leave it open."

"No." Not only did I closed the door I locked it as well." Not unless you tell me what's your problem."

"I don't have a problem." He responded monotonously.

"Yes you do." I said. Making myself comfortable on his bed, across from Ichigo who's typing something on the laptop." It's no use to disrespect your little sister like that, when all she did was welcoming you back home. What's wrong?"

"First of all," he stopped typing, and slightly turned his chair to face my direction," I didn't disrespect Yuzu."

"You mean you do that all the time?" Normally people usually say hi, or hello back when someone greets them in. But this Strawberry has no manners!

"Yes I do that all the time." He said." Whatever 'that' is." He swiveled the chair back, only to type on the keyboard and directed his gaze to the following contents on the screen.

I laid on his bed to only have my gaze up towards the ceiling."So. . .what's our research paper going to be about?"

"The Edo Period."

I sat up and stared at the boy." That's boring. Why would you want research about the Edo Period?"

"It's something simple, and something that I do know from secondary school." He responded while he typed.

"No," I say, standing up from the bed," that's not going to be out research paper. It's boring and stupid. We need a good research paper that is actually appealing."Everyone in Japan has known about the Edo Period. It's Japanese history for christ sake!

"Since when a research paper is appealing?" He said in a dull manner.

"Research paper's can be appealing if you know how and what to write about."

"You're saying that you can write the paper yourself?"

_Yes I can. In 2010 I graduated with a Creative Writing Degree from Columbia._"Yes I can if I wanted to, but you still have to do the paper as well."

"Okay, Miss. Know-It-All," he leaned back on his chair," since you want to make an appealing, non-boring research paper what are you suggesting?"

"That our research paper topic will be about on how New York City came to be as it is today." The topic's interesting. Not tedious, but interesting. I already know on how New York City came to be since I lived through the years seeing the changes on how the Big Apple came to be as of today.

He raised an eyebrow."Why New York City?"

"Because it's New York City." I won't create a further explanation, because it's New York. _Who doesn't love New York City?_ Laying back down on the Strawberry's bed I spot a magazine. An explicit magazine with some red head girl in a police uniform with big boobies. Grabbing it, I scanned through the pages of some Playboy magazine.

"Where do you want to start from, the 1980's or the 1960's?"

"The 1860s to this present day." I flipped to the next page of porn magazine. Only to see a full on nude anorexic model sprawled all over a black couch with only black platforms on. Okay, I know I'm small and skinny myself but this woman looks as if she hadn't ate in a week to prepare for her photo-shoot in the nude.

Ichigo groaned." You've got to be kidding me. Seriously? We don't have much time to cover from the 1860s to the present-"His voice ceased into full on silence. Side-glancing in his direction, he looked at me funny."What?"

"What are you reading?"

"This magazine," I continued on to the next page, until a certain someone snatched it away from my possession. I retaliated by knocking upside his head and snatching the magazine back in my possession. Making myself comfortable on the bed. Laying on my belly and flipping to the next page only to see another skinny anorexic model who seemed to look as if she had tons of plastic surgery.

"We have to get work done! And all you want to do is look through a porn magazine?"

"_You_r porn magazine," I said," not mine."

"What are you lesbo?"

I looked at his direction." Why don't you type and search away on Google."

"Because this is a group project that we're suppose to work on together."Ichigo is persistent. Does he really need someone to hold his hand to get an A on some research project?

"Okay, okay, I will do my share of work on the research paper," I have something stuck on my mind ever since I sat on his bed," only if I sit on your bed." His bed is so fuckin' comfortable.

"Okay then," he went back to his laptop and did some typing. I made myself more comfortable by snuggling myself in some covers.

"Found something." The Strawberry boy turned the laptop my way." Do you think this is a legit article?"

The website looked, okay, even though it's cheaply made. Probably from scratch. But it's a resource." Yes."

"Then it's not a legit article."

"Have you even read the article anyways?" I asked, like seriously he doesn't have to judge a book by it's cover and say that's a terrible book-or article. He hasn't even read it."Just read it."

He puffed out a sigh."Immigration was nothing new to America. . ."

* * *

Two hours later after searching over 40 articles on Google. Yuzu brung up some snacks for us. We also made small talk on New York City immigration. Wrote small simple notes and sentences to use for the research paper, and also wrote in a research format our sources. I knew it was time for me to go. Though Nii-sama decided to leave me a message on my Chappy IPhone:

**I am outside the Kurosaki residence**

"I have to go now." I've said to the Strawberry, who is currently typing away on the computer still.

"Bye." He waved me off, I grabbed my bag and made my way to exit the room and down the stairs. Greeted with the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen. Peeping in, it was Yuzu who was cooking up a storm. Stirring in a large pot, and singing a little.

"Hey Yuzu," the girl looked startled when I walked in the kitchen-like I was interrupting her performance,"is everything alright with you and Ichigo?"

"Oh,"she nodded," yes everything is good Michi. Why do you ask?"

_Oh, I don't know, probably it's because that Strawberry brother of yours has been awfully rude!_"I'm just wondering if you were okay. If something comes up, you can always talk to me."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." She said."Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I actually have to go," _right now_," but probably some other time, Yuzu."

"Goodnight Michi."

"Goodnight Yuzu."I went through the living room to the front door to retrieve my shoes before walking down the steps of the home and into Nii-sama's car.

"What took you so long?" Nii-sama "greeted" me as I entered the vehicle.

"We had to say our goodbyes for the night."

"You made me wait for five minutes, Rukia," _It's just five damn minutes_," in five minutes we would have been home by now. Do not ever make people wait for you. . ."

Sigh. Nii-sama is always about grammar, lectures, and chastising. Even if home is five minutes away, it felt like eternity hearing Nii-sama's robot voice wearing my ears out.

* * *

_**OK, I'd have to admit that I took too long to update! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
